Finding Love
by hellinabucket
Summary: Alice loves Jasper. Jasper loves Alice. So what's the problem? Cannon pairings. All Human.


**Disclaimer: I am not the genius who created the twilight saga. I do not own any of the characters.**

**This if my first fanfic.... Thought I'd give it a shot cause I love reading them. This chapter is mostly for informative purposes. It gives back round. I'm hoping the rest of the chapters are much more entertaining and longer. If you read, please review. I would really like to get some feedback on my writing.... without further boring shit, here's my story.**

**Chapter One**

_Alice's Point of View:_

I was interrupted from thought when the carriage came to an abrupt halt.

"Here at last! We'll find a husband for you yet, Mary Alice," My mother declared.

"Alice, dear pay no mind to your mother. Here, we will not find a husband for you. What we'll find are London's most arrogant fools!" Papa detested society and its rules even though we had money and, therefore, were at the tiptop of the social ladder.

I smiled meekly and stepped out of the carriage into the cold night. We had just arrived at the Cullen's New Years ball, one of the few that Papa attended.

"Mrs. Brandon! Mr. Brandon! How lovely is it of you to come!" Mrs. Esme Cullen and Mr. Carlisle Cullen greeted us at the door, "And Alice!" Carlisle noticed me, "How wonderful it is to see you! I take it you had a lovely holiday?"

"It was most wonderful, thank you Mr. Cullen," I replied sincerely and walked through the foyer with the crystal chandeliers into the main room, now cleared of most furniture for the ball.

"Mary Alice Brandon! How glorious to be in your presence! I see you still haven't grown since you were ten," Jasper Cullen smirked as he greeted me rudely. Did he like working me up?

I replied with, "What a lovely way to treat your guest, Mr. Cullen. I see you still have a large stick shoved in a most ungentlemanly place. Pray tell, how did it get so far in there?" And with that, I walked away to the powder room, leaving him with a shocked expression. I knew it was horrid of me to speak like that, but he deserved it. Ever since we became teenagers, I daresay he acted like a pompous ass! This opinion was mostly formed from when I was fifteen and told him I loved him. He promptly called me a fool of a girl and said, with disdain, that he could never love someone as "short and mediocre" as me.

I looked at myself in the mirror, straitening my dress. It was red silk and fit my small frame perfectly.

'I am eighteen and stand at a measly height of 4'10!' I thought.

I had wide, green eyes and long, brown hair. My hair was so dark it looked more black than brown. I wore it down as often as I could. Mama hates it. Papa loved it. Tonight, it was curled and fastened into a loose bun, held together by only a few pins.

Satisfied with my appearance, I stepped back out into the chaos of dances and socializing to look for my closest friends, Rosalie Cullen and Isabella Swan-soon to be Cullen. Rose was married to Emmett Cullen and Bella was engaged to Edward Cullen. Rose was a blonde, tall, blue-eyed beauty. Bella was also tall, but with brown hair and eyes. She was more of a soft beauty.

"Alice!" Bella greeted me. Our families were so close that we did not use formalities unless we were within hearing distance of others. We did have to keep up the pretenses of being proper ladies and gentlemen, after all.

"Where are your boys?" I asked my best friends.

"Edward is talking to someone about a horse and Emmett is probably stealing all the finger sandwiches at the food table by now," Rosalie answered with a shrug.

Edward had bronze hair, like Esme, and very strong facial features. All the ladies swooned over him. Emmett was tall and burly with short, dark, curly hair and dimples. He had quite the since of humor and Edward had a lot of musical talent. Jasper was tall with blonde curly, unruly hair and deep blue eyes. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were the sons of Carlisle and Esme.

The girls and I continued to talk until Edward and Emmett stole them away to dance. Feeling a little too alone in the crowded ball room, I slipped outside the back doors onto the porch overlooking the courtyard. I was leaning against the railing, shamefully thinking of Jasper when I heard Carlisle begin his New Years speech. I had not noticed the patrons of the ball counting down and celebrating when the clock struck twelve.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please? My wife and I would like to thank you for attending our ball." He raised his glass, "A toast to the new year of 1817!" to which every one replied, "To the new year!"

"Happy new years, Alice," a voice said quietly from behind me.

I turned around and gasped. "Jasper you scared me! What are you doing here?"

"It's my house," he replied coolly.

"Yes, I know! The stench of your cocky attitude follows me wherever I go," I shot back. I, unfortunately, was not so cool this night.

Unexpectedly, he took another step towards me. Our face were inches apart.

"Why do you hate me so?" He asked. At this I scoffed.

"Why do I hate you? Oh I don't know, maybe because of the terrible things you say to me! Do you not remembered what happened three years ago at New Years?" I paused for a brief second, for Jasper to answer. He didn't. "No? Well allow me to refresh your memory! I said, 'Jasper, I love you.' And you replied, 'You love me? Well I could never love a short mediocre girl like you!'"

He nodded solemnly and, I'm not proud to say, I walked away from him once again. I am such a coward.

"Mama!" I called once I had found her, "I believe I have taken ill. May we say our goodbyes and go home?"

_Jasper's Point of View_

I turned around and watched as the violet-eyed, gorgeous, feisty angel walked away from me. I had, once again, let her go. Her being the love of my life. Her being the epitome of my existence. She was vibrant, obnoxious, gorgeous, and caring. She was Alice. Alice had told me she loved me, I got scared and said something I should not have. I am a complete fool.

* * *

"The Cullens have invited us over to their country home just north of Bath til the Spring," My father announced over breakfast the next day.

"Do write them and tell them we would be delighted to join them, Mr. Brandon," Mama instructed

"I will, my pet. The Hales and the Swans will be joining us. I thought that you especially, Alice, would enjoy that," Papa looked towards me.

I squealed with delight. I had been starting to dread the prospect of staying in a house with Jasper for months, but with my best friends there I knew I would have an interesting time, to say the least.

"When do we leave?" I inquired.

"In a fortnight. That gives you and your mother a bit of time to shop and pack," Papa answered, already knowing that I would want to buy dresses and hats shoes for the occasion, while I started planning outfits in my head.


End file.
